tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Chita Francisco
Chita Francisco (born Chita Morales in 1981) is a minor character in The IT Files. A journalist, Chita traveled Mexico quite a bit for stories. When her husband Caesar Francisco joined the International Temporal Enforcement Agency they moved to London, Chita becoming a freelance reporter before later going to work for the Global News Agency. Biography Chita was born in Monterrey, Nuevo León, Mexico, the older sister to Adora Morales. Chita's father worked at a steel mill and managed quite well, able to support his wife and children to the point that Chita's mother only worked part-time as an orderly at a hospital. While a child Chita was also exposed to the heart of the Mexican steel industry and learned it, and quite a few companies connected to it, could be corrupt. A scandal when Chita was fifteen nearly saw her father fired and arrested for being a drug smuggler but a journalist and a private detective together managed to prove him innocent, instead identifying one of his subordinates as the real criminal. Realizing it took private citizens to solve crimes the police couldn't, Chita became interested in journalism and ended up starting a paper at her high school, getting her feet wet. After finishing school Chita managed to get a scholarship to the University of California in Los Angeles (UCLA), graduating with a bachelor's degree in journalism. Wendy Hayes and Tanya Frost were Chita's two closest friends while going to UCLA, though communication with them since then has been sporadic. Gwen Welch was also one of Chita's roommates. Eager to be like the journalist who'd saved her father from jail Chita moved to Mexico City and went freelance, starting what would become a popular web blog and getting articles printed on the drug trade. As a part of her work Chita began trying to get information from the local Interpol section, which was where she met Rafael Calado. Rafael in turn passed Chita off to Caesar Francisco, an actual agent, and the two quickly hit it off. Caesar, being at a bit of a technophobe, began relying on Chita's help with internet-related activities and the pair soon fell in love, getting engaged a year after they'd met and marrying a few short months later. By the time Caesar had been made section chief Chita's work on the drug trade was drying up and she began to feel the need to move on. When the International Temporal Enforcement Agency offered Caesar a position in London Chita encouraged the change, eager to try working in a new city. Once in London Chita continued to work freelance, starting a new blog and focusing more on local events since the ITEA was too secretive to allow her to learn too much about what went on. Since the move however Chita has sent petitions both ITEA director Lucienne Christophe and even the UN security council, who are the higher-ups in terms of IT, looking to get permission to do press for the agency. Chita has also managed to befriend a few of IT's agents, including Jean-Baptiste Odilon (whom she met when he was in Mexico during his time hunting the Paradise Foundation), Tasia Spiro and Sophia Katsopolis. Working with Sonia Castillo, Chita was ultimately signed to be IT's official correspondent for Global News Agency, covering up incidents related to the ITEA as being a part of an Interpol special task-force. Chita's first real attached assignment was with Team Delta in Tokyo, where she recklessly snuck into Perfect Sakura and ended up helping warn the team to danger, though she put herself at risk. After the event Chita hired Sakura Ashikage as her assistant. Personal Information * Current Age: 28 * Height: 5'7.75" * Weight: 133 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Brunette * Eye Color: Green * Bra Size: 36C * Hypnosis Rating: 0 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Family * Caesar Francisco, Husband * Adora Morales, Younger Sister Friends * Sakura Ashikage, also Assistant * Jean-Baptiste Odilon * Tasia Spiro * Sophia Katsopolis * Rafael Calado * Tanya Frost * Wendy Hayes * Gwen Welch Appearances Canon * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Erika's School Days * The IT Files: Caesar's Tour * The IT Files: Anna's Worth * The IT Files: Takahishi's Choice * The IT Files: Tasia's Recovery * Clockwork Crisis Part 2 * The IT Files: Colette's Downfall Non-Canon * Happy Anniversary Trivia * Chita is phyiscally based on professional wrestler Eve Torres. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files